Convergence
by corvusfraus
Summary: When Itachi wakes up he's confused. When he realises that a soul sucking monster gave him memories of his past life... well that's a whole other story. A third year Harry Potter crossover.


AN- I've seen something along this premise before, so I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries. I'm fairly sure it was never finished. I just couldn't get the idea of Itachi thrust into such a different world out of my head. I've loosely modeled my Itachi after the ISXJ personality type. He's more of a natural ISFJ, but his training has lead him to develop a more logical and rational thought process. Whereas the original Harry is an ENFJ. It's going to be interesting to see how long Itachi can avoid suspicion.

 **This is un beta'd!**

And quite obviously I own nothing and make no profit from this hooplah

CH. 1

Itachi woke suddenly, muscles tensing briefly before feigning the lassitude of slumber. He took stock of his body, and wasn't that an odd thing? Considering he was certain he was dead. His body felt whole and well, yet at the same time foreign. His body was flushed with adrenaline, natural instincts fighting his conscious thought. He was panicking. He hadn't felt this all consuming sensation since the age of six _. 'Breathe Itachi. Slowly..now think. The body's natural functions aren't as concerning as the fact that I have a body. Why and how? I can't sense the invasive, controlling chakra of edo tensei. For what other purpose would I have been resurrected? I seem to be laying on a bed; the air smells sterile. Conclusion: hospital of some sort. But that still leaves the reason of why... why pull a consciousness into a foreign body-'_

Someone was coming. Two people, one hurried the other halting, both stepping heavily. Civilians. A girl grabbed his hand, her soft tapered hand trembling in his own. Itachi's curiosity outweighed his caution and he slowly slid one eye open. 'Hermione...? Wait who?' Memories flashed across his mind's eye of this girl smiling, joking, and always, always reading.

"Oh Harry!" the girl named Hermione sobbed as she clung to him. "We thought you'd been kissed! Are you okay? Oh, of course you're not okay. I mean, really how could you be okay? Silly of me to ask. How insensitive I shouldn't ha-" Itachi gently pried the girl off, internally musing that his 'body' seemed to respond well to his thoughts. The girl flushed in embarrassment as Itachi lifted a questioning eyebrow. Looking around the room ' _a medical ward'_ Itachi saw the other the other person stood frozen in shock several feet away. "Ron?"

"H-Harry?" he squeaked out in response. That seemed to break the spell and Ron came rushing over to sit in a chair next to the one Hermione had settled herself into. It was at that moment that Itachi realised they had been conversing in a language he'd never heard of. And he completely understood it! The shock didn't last long as Hermione took that moment to ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Adequate. What exactly happened to me?" Itachi asked thinking that it was best to calmly question these people that he knew, and yet did not know. So far he sensed no hostility and was not going to be the one to elevate the situation to such a level. A flicker of confusion raced across Hermione's features before she responded, "We were on the train, but it slowed to a halt. The lights flickered out and it got freezing cold." She looked at him as if to make sure he was following along. When Itachi's face remained placid, she continued on with a look of steel in her eyes. "They were dementors. At least three of them boarded the train. One came into our compartment and... oh it was terrible. Just being anywhere near those things makes it seem like you'll never be happy again. But it seemed to really affect you. You- well you passed out," she said with a hint of apology in her voice. "It came towards you and was about to kiss you. It looked like it already had really, but then Professor Lupin chased it away. There was some black smoke and a hissing shriek. We didn't know what was happening, but the professor looked quite concerned. He told us to eat some chocolate and disapparated with you. "

"The bloody prick," Ron mumbled. Hermione glared at him. "What!? You can't just leave like that and expect us to not worry ourselves sick over it!" he defended. "Be that as it may, Ronald, Harry needed prompt medical attention and Professor Lupin couldn't have apparated with three extra people." Ron grumbled, but seemed to grudgingly agree with Hermione's assessment.

Itachi took a moment to gather his thoughts before deciding the blunt approach was needed. "I have two questions. First: what's a dementor? And second: Who's Harry?"

* * *

It turned out that _he_ was Harry. Despite their shocked concern, the two young teenagers answered his questions quite thoroughly. Everything they mentioned Itachi seemed to know, as if his brain knew these things but his conscious mind had forgotten the pathways to find the information. He pleaded slight amnesia. It was a far safer option than the truth. For a moment he feared that he had overwritten 'Harry' Disgust welled its way into his stomach until he asked for more clarification on what exactly a dementor was.

A dementor, he learned, was a dark creature that fed on one's happy memories and, ultimately, their soul. But something had gone wrong in his case. With this information added to the fact that all of Harry's memories felt like his own (he could even remember his thought process when he followed the spiders last year with Ron) he concluded that his soul must be the same as Harry's soul. They were the same person. If Sasuke could be Madara, then Itachi could be Harry.  
But this begged the question of why, if they were the same person, did Itachi feel like someone completely new. He remembered how Harry thought, he was remembering more by the minute, but that thought process had no influence on his thoughts now. He was purely Uchiha Itachi in a new body. Many of Harry's old actions seemed silly to Itachi, despite understanding exactly why Harr- _he_ had acted that way. Could the circumstances of their respective childhoods have molded them into such different people whilst still having the same soul?

Itachi could have wondered and theorised for hours, but as it was he had a mere 20 minutes before an elderly bearded man _'Dumbledore'_ came to ask after his well-being. Harry remembered the man as a slightly kooky but otherwise brilliant and respectable wizard. Itachi saw him as a shrewd general ascertaining that all was well under his purvey. His questions were both pointed and leading, making it apparent that he'd spoken with Harry's friends and the culprit was meant to be the Ministry. Rather than just smoothing over ruffled feathers to maintain his power base, the headmaster asked quite a few more probing questions about his memory. Harry would have thought it proof of the man's good-natured concern, but Itachi had been trained to read body language from the age of four. While Dumbledore was truthfully gladdened by Harry's returning memories, he seemed far more concerned with the way Itachi moved and acted. The man knew something.

 _ **That's it for now. I didn't want to post anything until I had more written, but... I couldn't resist.**_


End file.
